Legend Of Zelda: The 7th Sage
by ironman5000
Summary: After the defeat of ganondorf, it is all peaceful untill a boy claims he is the son of the King of Hyrule and signs of the Golden Goddesses returning to Hyrule. EDIT: This story has been discontinued until further notice.
1. Prequel: The Dream

A/N: I do not own The Legend Of Zelda or any of its characters , and this is my first story so don't flame me if you don't like it. The setting takes place 2 weeks after the main events of Ocarina Of Time. After the defeat of Gannondorf, it is all peacefull until a boy claims that he is the son of the King of Hyrule and signs of the Golden Goddesses returning to Hyrule. It has some elements form the story What I Always Wanted by InstaJunkie so it will have an M rating, and it will have sci-fi effects to make the story more interesting. And now, on with the show!

The Legend Of Zelda: The 7th Sage

Prequel: The Dream

As dark clouds covered the land of Hyrule.

Dark creatures began destorying everthing in their path.

As this attack still continued, a dark figure rised from the ground.

It raised it's giant sword into the sky and a red beam shot out of it.

It hit the Hyrule castle, making it collapse to the ground.

The dark figure laughed evilly as the castle fell down.

Then a white light fashed in front of the thing.

There in front of it were the three golden goddesses and two mysterious warriors.

One warrior looked like a small child in golden armour carrying the master sword.

The other warrior looked like a tall teen in mystic hylian armour holding biggoron's sword.

The two warriors charged at the the thing while the it raised it's sword to slash them.


	2. Chapter 1: The Prophecy Part 1

Chapter 1: The Prophecy Part 1

Zelda awoke from this strange dream in cold sweat.

Zelda: What kind of dream is this? And what was that thing? I have to tell Impa about this tomorrow morning.

When Zelda woke up, she looked out the window and saw someone at the castle door

speaking with the guard. She grew curious, but thought "It's just another messenger".

She then got dressed and walked out to the castle courtyard. When she got there, she

saw Impa standing in front of the courtyard window.

Zelda: What are you looking at Impa?

Impa: It's this boy that has been talking to the king.

Zelda then looked through the window, it was the same person that was outside the

castle door! he was dressed in dark clothing and had blond hair that went to his waist,

his right hand appeared to have a triforce symbol and he had the biggoron's sword on

his back.

Zelda: I've never seen him before. Who is he?

Impa: I don't know. He says his one of the king's sons.

Zelda: That's impossible! He can't be my father's so-

The boy then pulled out a golden neckless with the royal hyrule.

family symbol.

Impa: My god.

Zelda: What it is Impa?

Impa: It IS the king's son!

Zelda: How do you know that?

Impa: Zelda, I think it's time I told you. That's actually your first brother.

Zelda: But I thought Tenal was.

Impa: You see, 16 years ago the king told me to deliver him to a family member near Zora's domain. I could tell it was his son when I saw that necklace he is holding because it was around him when he was baby.

Zelda: So he's my oldest brother?

Impa: Yes, I'm afraid so.

Zelda: Hmph. Oh I almost forgot to tell you something!

Impa: What is it Zelda.

Zelda: I had a vision, but I can't make it out.

Impa: What was the vision?

Zelda then told Impa the whole dream. When she was finished, Impa looked shocked.

Zelda: What's wrong Impa?

Impa: That thing you saw is Gannondorf's brother Drannoncal.

Zelda: You know him?

Impa: Yes, He is the new ruler of the Twilight Realm.

Zelda: Twilight Realm?

Impa: It is dark and dangerous realm, hylian's wouldn't last 10 seconds in that realm without being destroyed or being turned into a twisted creature.

Zelda: That's horrible!

Impa: I know, I believe that Drannoncal heard about Gannondorf's death and now he wants his revenge on link.

Zelda: Oh my! We have to tell link!

Impa: I'll do that as soon as possible, but first we have to-

Hyrule Guard: Your majesty! Theirs someone here that needs to see you.

Zelda: Who is it?

Hyrule Guard: It's your brother.

Zelda: But my brother's at the Gerudo Valley.

Hyrule Guard: I know your majesty, it's your other brother.

Zelda: Has my farther informed the castle guards and all of Hyrule about him.

Hyrule Guard: Yes, your majesty.

Zelda: Send him here.

Hyrule Guard: Yes, your majesty.

The guard then ran to the throne room to inform the boy. When she finally saw him arrive, he walked to the center of the courtyard and stood there.

??: Zelda?

Zelda: Yes that's me, my caretaker has informed me about you. What is your name?

??: T-Talcar.


	3. Chapter 2: The Prophecy Part 2

Chapter 2: The Prophecy Part 2

Zelda: Talcar?

Talcar: Yes I know it sounds horrible, but my father named me that after

one of his his friends who died in battle against the Gerudo soldiers.

Zelda: It's not that, it's just...it feels like I heard that name before.

Talcar: Has your farther talked to you about him?

Zelda:No, not really

Talcar looked strangely at her.

Talcar: Well anyway, I've been wanting to see you for a long time.

Your grandmother would always tell me about you.

Zelda: Really? How is she.

Talcar looked down sadly. Zelda knew something was wrong.

Zelda: Is there...something wrong?

Talcar: Zelda, your grandmother and I were attacked while we were on

our way to the market. She told me to run to the castle as fast as I can.

I told the my farther everything, then I told him about the attack.

He sent some guards check if the attackers were still there. They were

gone but she was beaten to death. I'm so sorry Zelda

Both Zelda and Impa were shocked after they heard what happened.

Zelda took it really hard while Impa was able to handle it.

Impa: Oh dear. Do you see what they looked like?

Talcar: They looked liked beggars, but suddenly they transformed into

dark, armored bandits with demon-like eyes. I heard one of them say,

"Give us the boy or we'll kill you where you stand!" that's when my

grandmother told me to run. I should have stopped them, I knew I would've

saved my grandmother. This is all my fault.

Impa: Don't be so hard on yourself. There was nothing you could

done.

Talcar: sigh I don't know, my grandmother was the closest thing I had

to a family. But now she's gone, and I have no home now.

Impa: Your welcomed to stay here if you like.

Talcar: I guess I'll stay here for now.

After they were done talking, Zelda broke down in tears

Zelda: Who could do something like this!

Impa: I don't now Zelda, but I'm sure they won't come back.

Zelda: They will come back! I just know it! They might even know we're here!

Impa: That's nonsense. They don't know we're here. and if they did,

They'll probably try to break in and get themselves killed.

Talcar: I don't think they can get killed! I tried to slash them, but they

moved too fast! Plus, I saw one of them turn invisible!

Impa: Than if they do find us, I'll try to fight them of.

Zelda: What!? You haven't fought in years! You probably won't survive!

Impa: Maybe so, But it's the only way. Talcar will have to take care of you

if they do attack.

Zelda then turned to Talcar.

Zelda: Talcar. Will you protect me if this does happen?

Talcar: I'll do everything in my power to protect you Zelda.

Zelda: Thank you Talcar. I'm already starting to like you.

Talcar: Your welcome.

Zelda: Oh! there's one more thing I have to tell you.

Talcar: What is it?

Zelda: It's this dream I had and I thought I'd tell you about.

Talcar: Alright, lay it on me.

Zelda then told Talcar the dream. Talcar looked like he knew it.

Tracal: Strange, I've had this dream last night. It feels as if its tied

together with something.

Zelda: Your right hand, let me see it.

Talcar lend out his right hand has she told him to. She took hold

of it and studied it. Zelda was trying to remember the part of the dream

where the two warriors appeared with the golden goddesses, she looked

at the tall warrior's right hand and saw the same triforce mark she saw

on Talcar.

Zelda: Your him!

Talcar: What?

Zelda: Your one of the warriors I saw in my dream!

Talcar: How could that be?

Zelda: The warrior I saw carried the biggoron's sword. It is the sword

your carrying.

Talcar: You mean this? I only use it to protect my grandmother

and myself.

Zelda: How did you come in possession of it?

Talcar: It was givin' to me by my grandmother on my 12th birthday. she said it was

presented to her by a man dressed in black. he said it was givin' to him by a prophet.

The prophet told the man to give it to my grandmother, saying it was part of the prophecy.

Zelda: The prophecy?

Talcar: It was a saying that one day the evil lord of twilight would emerge from the lands of hyrule

and destroy the land, and that the hero of time and the 7th sage would be helped by three golden

goddesses to destroy the evil lord.

Zelda: Do you believe in this story?

Talcar: Most people say it's just an old folk tale, but some say it will happen when the 7th sage

discovers his true self.

Zelda: Hmm...And the triforce mark on your right hand! When did you get it?

Talcar: About 2 weeks ago. I saw it appear on my hand while I was fishing.

It just started glowing red, forming a red triangle. then it turned into the hyrule

family symbol. My grandmother told me it was the triforce of power. she

also told me the whole story about how hyrule was formed and the triforce.

But she didn't know how I got It.

Zelda: I know how you got it.

Talcar: You do! Please tell me!

Zelda then told him about Gannondorf and how he was destroyed.

Talcar: So you mean...Gannondorf was the holder of the triforce of power before me?

Zelda: Yes.

Talcar: But why was I was chosen to have this gift.

Zelda: Maybe we'll know in time, but first I have tell Impa to contact Link.

Talcar: Who's Link?

Zelda: He's my friend, we need to tell him about whats happened.

Talcar: Okay, but do it quickly!

Zelda: Alright!

Zelda then ran to Impa to contact Link as quickly as possible. Impa then

contacted Link. They knew it was best to do it before the bandits

knew they were there, but they were not alone.


	4. Chapter 3: The Prophecy Part 3

Chapter 3: The Prophecy Part 3

After Link became a child again, he decided to head back to the kokiri village and live

peacefully with Saria and the other kokiri children. He and Mido are now starting to get along

, the Great Deku Stem had grown into a tree but it still acted like it was still young,

and the village had a new villager named Carrie. Strangely, there had been humans building

houses in the lost woods and rupees were found while a human was gardening flowers.

So the kokiri village has been pretty busy lately.

Link was asleep at his home, dreaming the same dream that Zelda and Talcar

had been dreaming, Link is later awakened by a couple of knocks

on his door.

Saria: Hey Link! Come out here! I need to tell you something!

Link quickly ran out of his house to meet with Saria.

Link: What is it Saria!

Saria: There's someone in the lost woods that needs to see you!

Link: Who is it?

Saria: I don't know! She just told to come and find you!

Link: Alright, just let me get my stuff and we'll go.

Saria: There's no time! We have to go!

Saria dragged Link with her to the lost woods. When they got there,

they saw a woman dressed in heavy clothing and had a blanket covering

her face except for her eyes.

??: Link! It's about time you got here!

Link: Who are you?

??: It's me, Impa.

Link: Impa? What are you doing here?

Impa: Zelda sent me find you. She needs you to come to castle

as quickly as possible.

Link: Why?

Impa: She'll explain it to you when you get there.

Link: I'll be there as soon as possible.

Impa then vanished into thin air and left Link puzzled.

As Link was about to leave the village, Saria called out from behind him.

Saria: So, your leaving again? I wish you didn't have to go so much.

Link: I wish I didn't have to either. But don't worry, I'll come back as soon

as I'm done.

Saria: Can I give you something before you leave?

Link: Sure, what is it?

Saria leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips. after she was done kissing him, she saw Link blush dark red.

Saria: Teh heh!

Link: Gee, I better get going! Bye Saria!

Link then ran out of the village as fast as he can.

Saria: Bye Link!

By the time link got to the market, he saw a group of beggars near the fountain

begging for rupees and food. The beggers looked at Link for a while, but then started

begging again. Link grew suspicious, but then ran to the castle.

When Link got to the front of the castle gates, the hyrule guard looked down at link.

Hyrule Guard: Please step away from the front gate or you will be forc-

wait a minute, are you the young boy that Princess Zelda requested?

Link: Uh...Yes?

Hyrule Guard: Good thing you came here on short notice, we were fixing to send

a group of guards find you. I'll open the gate for you, the other guards know your here.

Link: Thanks!

Link quickly ran to the castle door, while suddenly the beggars walked in front of the gates.

Hyrule Guard: Please step away from the- wait a minute! Your not beggars!

Beggar 1: So you finally discovered who we are. Heh! I thought you guards were smart enough

to figure out our disguises.

Hyrule Guard: If your planning to assassinate the princess, you better think again!

Begger 2: Oh were not here for the princess, Were here for his son.

Hyrule Guard: To bad! He's already at the gerudo valley

Beggar 2: We don't mean him, we mean his 1st son. Your king thought

he could hide his son from us, but he was wrong.

Hyrule Guard: How do you know about this!

Begger 3: We've known this for a long time. It's too bad you won't be able to tell the king about us.

Hyrule Guard: Why do you say that!

Beggar 1: Because...(The beggars turn into the demon bandits)...you'll be DEAD!!

The bandit tears his hand through the guards chest and pulls out his heart.

Hyrule Guard: Argh! You bastards!

The guard falls to the ground and stops breathing.

Bandit 1: To the courtyard! there's already a group waiting for us!

Bandits 2, 3: Yes sir!

Meanwhile at the courtyard...

When Link had finally made to the courtyard. Zelda rushed down the stairs and hugged him

Zelda: Link! It's so good to see you again!

Link: Heh, it's good to see you too!

Zelda than let go of link and told him the the whole story

Link: So your saying that Gannondorf had a brother and now his brother wants revenge on me?

How does he know this?

Zelda: He may have been informed of it while he was doing something.

Link: Huh. And you said you had a brother?

Zelda: I know! I didn't believe it at first either!

Link: And the dream you had. I think I had it too.

Zelda: Then it might mean something.

Link: Mean what?

Zelda: Have you ever heard of the prophecy of the 7th sage

Zelda then told the whole prophecy to him

Link: Wow, I never knew I'd be in it. Hey where is your brother anyway?

Zelda: He's somewhere inside the castle. He said he needed to change clothes.

Link: When you think he'll be ba-

Talcar: Hey Zelda! Do you think this clothes will work?

Talcar was dressed in a blue royal clothing with an blue overcoat.

Zelda: They look wonderful on you!

Link: I think it makes him look a clown! Hah hah hah!

Zelda punches Link on the head.

Link: Ow! That hurt!

Zelda: Don't you ever make fun of him!

Talcar: So you must be Link.

Link: Yep! That's me alright! Heh heh!

Talcar: Did Zelda tell you what happened?

Link: Yep! Everything!

Talcar: Well that's good. My name's Talcar.

Link: Pleased to met you.

Talcar: Well now that we're all together, we'll need to-

Then suddenly the three bandits appeared in front of the courtyard exit.

Zelda: How dare you trespass my father's castle grounds! Who are you!

Bandit 1: So we finally come up-close with the princess of hyrule. To think we would've

killed you so we can be part of the twilight realm army

Zelda: What!?

Talcar: It's the bandits! They must have followed Link!

Bandit 2: You catch on pretty quick. It's too bad it's last you will do so.

Link: What do you want from us?

Bandit 3: What do we want? We were sent by the twilight cult leader to find you and the 7th sage.

Link: Why?

Bandit 2: Drannoncal wants you and him dead, and we're here to fulfill his command. We could just wait

for him to do it himself, but that would be boring. Looks like your journey will be ending early.

Zelda: Guards!!

Bandit 3: We've already killed all the guards, we even killed your loving father. He didn't even see it coming

Zelda eyes widened after she heard what they said. She nearly collapsed after what they said.

Zelda:No...Father...

Talcar's eyes and triforce symbol glowed bright red. he then drew out his sword.

Talcar: You bastards will pay for what you done!!

Bandit 1: His triforce has been activated! Let's get out of here!

Talcar: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Talcar swung his sword at the bandits, causing a powerful energy slash to come out of the sword.

The energy slash hit the bandits, making their body's turn into dust.

Talcar quickly calmed down and looked at what he done.

Talcar: My god. Did I do that?

??: He's killed three of our members! Attack him!

Suddenly, 15 bandits came out of nowhere and started attacking.

Talcar: Quick! We need to get out of here!

Talcar quickly picked up and took hold of Zelda. Before he was about to leave, he looked back and saw

Impa still standing where she was.

Talcar: Impa! What are you doing! Come with us!

Impa: Don't worry about me! Go before they come after you!

Talcar: But we can't leave without you!

Impa: I'm sorry but it's the only way. When Zelda recovers, tell her I'm sorry and that I've always loved her.

Talcar: I will. Goodbye Impa.

Impa: Goodbye Talcar, and Zelda.

Talcar then quickly ran out of courtyard with Zelda and Link.

The people at the market were doing what they always did at the market: walk, buy stuff, and go home.

But suddenly they heard horse feet clamping, as if there was a horse running wild. When they looked at the direction

where the castle was, they saw it on fire. They all started running around in circles, screaming like crazy.

They then saw Talcar on a horse with Princess Zelda with him, and Link on another horse, riding it the market.

Talcar: Everyone out of here! The castle has been attacked and the king is dead! If you don't leave immediately

the bandits will come for you all and kill you! Hurry!

They all did what he said and left the market.

Link: Where are do go now?

Talcar: We'll have to go to my grandmother's house!

Link: Why?

Talcar: It's the only place we can go now. Plus it has food and water!

Link: Alright! Let's go!

They then ran out of the the market.

While they were in the middle of the hyrule field, Talcar heard Zelda mumble something.

Zelda: Father...Impa...

Talcar:"Don't worry Zelda, I'll find the people who did this and make them pay for what did to you! I swear!"


	5. Chapter 4: Fall Of An Empire

Chapter 4: Fall Of An Empire

Talcar, Link, and Zelda had made it to his then grandmother's house.

It was still intact like it was when he and his grandmother were going to the market.

Talcar: Whelp, home, sweet home.

When they went inside, they saw a two notes on the table.

Link: What does it say?

Talcar picked up the note while he was holding Zelda in his arms and read it.

"Mrs. Wender, you are in great danger. The twilight cult have been waiting for

The right time for the prophecy to be enacted and now they are coming for your grandson.

You are not safe there, you must come to the church before the cult finds you. I'll be waiting

For you and your son at the door of time. And if you are attacked by the cult members, tell

Talcar to head to the castle and tell his father the whole story. He'll now what to do."

Talcar: Strange, this letter doesn't show the person who sent this.

Link: What about the other one?

Talcar then read the other letter.

"Talcar, I'm sorry for your loss, but you must know that the cult will do anything to find you.

I have changed my location to somewhere more safe. I feared that if I stayed there, the cult would

know where I was. Meet me at the gerudo valley market at 10 p.m. tomorrow. And bring Zelda

And Link with you, I fear their lives are in danger too.

Signed, Tenal."

Talcar: It's my brother! What is he doing over there?

Link: He might have knew about the cult invading the castle before any of this happened.

Talcar: Well, at least his safe.

Link: We better best get some sleep, it's already dark.

Talcar: Alright, see you in the morning.

Talcar woke up at three in the morning and saw Zelda sitting up on her bed.

Talcar: Zelda? What are you doing wide awake?

Zelda: I couldn't sleep, I can't get over on my father's death. Where's Impa?

Talcar: sigh Zelda, Impa sacrificed herself to save us. I tried tell her to come with us,

But she refused to go and told us to go on without her. She said she was sorry and that she

always loved you.

Zelda: What? Why would she do that? She was the only person that looked out for me

And cared for me. I've got nothing now!

Zelda began crying. This made Talcar remember his grandmother.

(Mrs. Wender: When I'm gone, please don't cry. I'll always be with you in your heart.)

Talcar got up from his bed and sat down near Zelda

Talcar: Don't say that, She'll always be with you.

Zelda: Where?

Talcar: In your heart.

Zelda: You really think so.

Talcar: Positive.

Zelda than hugged Talcar

Zelda: Thank you Talcar for your kind words.

Talcar: Your welcome.

Zelda: Hey Talcar. Can I sleep with you.

Talcar: Sure.

Zelda climbed into the bed with Talcar and then fell asleep.

It was then 7 a.m. and they had all woken up and already left the house and rode their horses to the gerudo vally.

They were dressed in heavy clothing and had blankets wrapped around their faces.

When they finally got to the market, they saw an inn and purchased a room for 25 rupess

And waited there till it was 10 p.m.

When it was time, they all went out to the market and saw Tenal dressed in black.

Tenal: Did you got my note?

Talcar: Yes I did.

Tenal: Good, I had a feeling that you wouldn't make it.

Talcar: Why did you leave the castle?

Tenal: I had a dream about the attack on the hyrule castle. I knew I wouldn't be any safe

anywhere there, not even the church was safe. So I left a note at the church to tell

you and your grandmother, but then I heard she was beaten to death by the cult members.

So then I sent a messenger to deliver the note to the house.

Talcar: Well then, I see why did all that.

Tenal: Hey, did father an Impa make it out.

Talcar: No. He was killed in cold blood and she stayed to kill the cult members.

Tenal: My god. Not even the guards survived I bet.

Talcar: Not a single one.

Tenal: What about the citizens?

Talcar: I had them escape the market. I hope they all got out of there.

Tenal: I'm sure they did.

Talcar: Well anyway, why did you told us to travel here.

Tenal: There had been rumors that there were three women dressed in gold seen traveling near a lake

Just south of this market. I went down there to check it out, but what I saw amazed me.

Talcar: I saw the three Golden Goddesses hovering above the lake. They said they demanded

The hero of time and the 7th sage.

Link: Did they really say that?

Tenal: Yes, that's why I needed you to come out here so I can bring you them.

Are you ready to go?

Talcar: I'm ready.

Tenal: Then let's go.

When they finally made it to the lake, they heard strange voices coming from the everywhere.

Zelda: I don't think we're alone Tenal.

Tenal: Don't worry, I'm sure it's just the wind.

Then they saw seven dark clothed beings appeared in front of them.

Tenal: What the hell! Who are you!?

??: At last, we've finally have you where we want you!

Talcar: It's them again! I thought we lost you!

Cult Squad Leader: You should know that have a lot of connections

around hyrule.

Talcar: You were the clerk at inn! Wasn't you!

Cult Squad Leader: No, but he was a friend of mine. She already knew who you were

when he spied on your little conversation.

Zelda: Why did you kill my father!

Cult Squad Leader: Your father was just another poor excuse for a king. He deserved

To die. But don't worry, you'll be joining him shortly. And as for you three,

Prepare to DIE!!

Before they could attack, a bright, gold light flashed behind them. They quickly turned

around and saw three golden figures floating over the lake.

Cult Squad Leader: It's them!

Farore: You shall not harm them you wretched beasts! Lay one hand on them and

you will feel the wrath of our power!

Cult Squad Leader: What are you going do? Smite me?

Farore: I would watch what you say. Don't make us think about doing it.

Cult Squad Leader: I like to see you try you golden bitch!

Din pointed at the Squad Leader and shot an red beam at from it. It then hit the Squad Leader

and set him on fire.

Cult Squad Leader: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

The heat of the fire was so hot that he quickly decayed and turned into dust.

Talcar and Tenal: Holy shit!

All the squad members quickly ran away after what they saw.

Din: Heh, pussy's.

Naryu: Do you always have to be so violent.

Din: I didn't see you doing anything!

Farore: Will you two stop fighting! Can't you girls just get along?

Din and Nayru: NO!

Farore: sigh This is going to be one long journey.

Talcar: Are you the Golden Goddesses?

Din: No we're actually house cleaners. Of course we're the Golden Goddesses!

Nayru: Will you at least be more kind! I'm sorry about that, Din's been like this

before we even got here because of her anger issues.

Din: Anger issues! I'll show you anger issues!

Farore: Alright! Break it up! Break it up!

All: sweat drop

Farore: Heh heh! Hang on just a second guys. We need to put on a disguise.

They quickly then disappeared.

Talcar: What do think the disguise is?

Telan: I don't really know.

They quickly then appeared out of nowhere disguised as humans. Farore wore a green dress with

green hair and had white skin, Nayru wore a blue dress with blue hair and also had white skin, but only

a bit brighter, and Din had a red dress with red hair and tanned skin.

Farore: Now, you must be warriors we were looking for.

Talcar: Uh…Yeah!

Farore: We have been expecting you. We need you all to come with us.

Talcar: All of us?

Farore: Yes.

Talcar: Why.

Farore: We'll explain it to you when we get there.

Talcar: Alright.

Farore: Alright everyone. Please step back.

Everyone stepped backed as they saw Farore open a portal to somewhere they didn't know

Farore: Alright everyone! Step into the portal before it closes!

They all did what she said and ran into the portal. 


	6. AN

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm still working on my chapter for story your reading.

If your wondering why I moved my story to screenplays, it is because I didn't

Want my story to be deleted from the website due to being against site rules.

Evil Riggs said the rule was I wasn't supposed to use non-script formatting

Unless I had my story switched to screenplays because it is allowed there.

Also, I have only been getting reviews from Evil Riggs and this saddens me.

Don't be afraid to drop a review, I'd love to hear about what you have say.

And please, do not leave a review saying I need to make corrections on one

Sentence or one chapter, I really do get tired of that. As for my story, it's

Kind of going nowhere. I may have to discontinue it or put it on hiatus

Until I get something good on my chapter. That's all I have for now.

ROCK ON!!

P.S. Sorry Riggs.


End file.
